Chat Room Conversation
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE The Dark Lord decides to hold a conversation by instant messaging his followers. Ginny comes online and angers HeWhoMustNotBeNamed.


DragonWhisperer: Draco

HairOFfire: Ginny

Mrs.Black: Bellatrix

Squeakers: Wormtail

Servantofdarkness: Lucius

LORD: Voldemort

MuggleMangler: Snape

**LORD:** Are you all here?

**Servantofdarkness:** If I may speak My Lord, Wormtail isn't online yet.

**LORD:** He will pay with his life!

**MuggleMangler:** Excellent idea My Lord. That coward has always been a nuisance.

**Squeakers** has joined the chat room.

**LORD:** You are late. What do you have to say for yourself?

**Squeakers:** I am sorry My Lord but I couldn't remember my password.

**DragonWhisperer:** You are as bad as Longbottum.

**MuggleMangler:** I agree with Draco.

**Mrs.Black:** Draco is right. Both wormtail and Longbuttom are annoying pains in my side. At least I was able to have fun with Longbottum's parents.

**Servantofdarkness:** And who could forget that! You did a splendid job.

**LORD:** SILENCE!! I am not using a muggle contraption for fun! We are having a meeting and I demand you all listen to me. I am the Dark Lord. ME!

**Mrs.Black:** Yes master.

**Squeakers:** Of course!

**Servantofdarkness:** My apologies.

**MuggleMangler:** Please forgive me.

**LORD:** What about you Draco. Have you nothing to say?

**DragonWhisperer:** Dito.

**LORD:** Dito!

**DragonWhisperer:** It means yes as in I agree with what everyone else said.

**Mrs. Black:** How dare you speak to your Lord in such a manner!

**Servantofdarkness:** Have your mother and I taught you nothing?

**HairOFfire** has joined the chat room.

**HairOFfire:** Hello! How is everyone?

**HairOFfire:** Wow, you all have such horribly dark screen names.

**LORD:** How did she get on this chat room?

**HairOFfire:** It's an open chat room. Anyone can talk here. Didn't you know that?

**LORD:** I thought you had secured the board for us only Bellatrix.

**HairOFfire:** Bellatrix! Bellatrix Black. Oh my God.

**Mrs.Black:** How do you know my name?

**HairOFfire:** What is this, a death eaters meeting?

**LORD:** Quiet you insulate child. This is none of your business.

**HairOFfire:** Yes it is. Harry is my friend and I wont let you hurt him!

**Servantofdarkness:** You are one of Potters friends?

**HairOFfire:** Duh!

**DragonWhisperer:** Weasley.

**HairOFfire:** That's right. And let me guess who you are. Draco Malfoy, right?

**DragonWhisperer:** No, that is not my name.

**HairOFfire:** Liar.

**LORD:** Enough with your petty fighting. Tell me where Potter is right now.

**HairOFfire:** No.

**LORD:** Tell me or else…

**HairOFfire:** Or else you will kill me right here?

**LORD:** Yes! That is exactly what I will do.

**MuggleMangler:** I hate to anger you but that is impossible.

**LORD:** Nothing is impossible Severus.

**MuggleMangler:** Please do not use my name My Lord.

**Mrs.Black:** Severus is right, you cannot kill her because she isn't here with us.

**Servantofdarkness:** They are right Lord.

**HairOFfire:** How about we make a deal. You tell me what you are planning right now and I will tell you where Harry stays over the holidays.

**LORD:** I knew you would see my reasoning.

**DragonWhisperer:** Um, I don't think that is a good idea.

**LORD:** I am the boss here, am I not? I get to make the decisions. My God Draco you aren't really a death eater yet. Tell him of our plans Wormtail. I tire of this typing.

**Squeakers:** Yes Master. We are planning an attack on Hogwarts on the first day back from the holidays. There we plan to kill some teachers, grab Potter, Granger, and your brother…probably you too. That's all we have planned so far.

**Servantofdarkness:** You idiot. You were not suppose to tell her the truth!

**Squeakers:** No one told me that! How was I suppose to know?

**HairOFfire:** The Order is going to love this.

**HairOFfire** has left the chat room.

**LORD:** Fools!

**Squeakers** has left the chat room.

**DragonWhisperer** has left the chat room.

**Mrs.Black** has left the chat room.

**MuggleMangler** has left the chat room.

**Servantofdarkness** has left the chat room.

**LORD:** When I call the next meeting you all will pay! Never again will I call a meeting on a muggle device…filthy muggles.

**LORD** has left the chat room.


End file.
